


Promemoria per Peggy: consegnare Howard Stark all'S.S.R.

by Fuuma



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark ha appena scoperto che i russi, Leviathan o la guerra, non sono il peggio che poteva capitargli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promemoria per Peggy: consegnare Howard Stark all'S.S.R.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

«NO!» l'urlo di Howard è inaspettato.

All'ingresso, Peggy sussulta, forza la serratura e corre lungo il corridoio, iniziando a captare anche la voce di Jarvis.

«Giunti a questo punto, temo fosse inevitabile, signor Stark.»

«Co-com'è potuto accadere senza che io…»

Il tremito nella domanda convince Peggy a presentarsi sull'uscio, con l'orribile presentimento che Leviathan abbia mietuto una nuova vittima.

«Peggy! Quando si parla del diavolo!»

«Pardon?» _che le sia sfuggito qualcosa?_

«Jarvis mi stava raccontando l'ultima puntata radiofonica di Captain America. Per una volta che finalmente Betty e Cap finiscono… lo sai, no? Il fiore, l'impollinazione… ecco, io l'ho persa!»


End file.
